There are many applications where indicia-bearing stickers are placed on receiving surfaces for display. The stickers include a strong adhesive wherein the sticker is, more or less, permanently bonded to the receiving surface.
For example, vehicle window stickers are often required to be applied to car windows such as a car windshield. These vehicle window stickers include park registration stickers, parking lot stickers and vehicle registration stickers. Many cities require residents to register their vehicles and apply the vehicle registration sticker to the windshield, sometimes referred to as a “city registration sticker.” Other types of vehicle window stickers include stickers displaying emissions data and insurance data, stickers displaying support for local police departments and stickers displaying affiliation with a university.
These vehicle windshield stickers have indicia-bearing print thereon and a layer of adhesive over the indicia. The stickers are adhered to the inside of the vehicle windshield so they can be viewed from the outside of the vehicle through the glass or plastic windshield. The adhesive typically used on windshield stickers forms a strong bond with the window glass. Consequently, once the sticker is adhered to the windshield, it is extremely difficult to remove the sticker.
In certain instances, it is desirable to remove the sticker from the windshield. For example, park registration stickers and city stickers normally expire annually, and a new sticker must be purchased and applied to the windshield. Many car owners prefer to remove the expired city sticker before replacing it with the current year's city sticker. The strong adhesive used on the city stickers makes it almost impossible to remove the sticker without either mutilating or destroying the sticker. Consequently, simply trying to peel the sticker off of the windshield breaks the sticker into small pieces. One may use a razor blade to shave the sticker from the windshield. However, this usually causes a bending or possible breaking of the razor blade causing possible injury to one's fingers. In addition, the razor blade frays the sticker into small shavings that fall onto the dashboard and car floor making for difficult clean-up. Furthermore, if the sticker is placed at a lowermost position on the windshield, access by one's fingers to the sticker is limited because of the angle between the windshield and dashboard.
Invariably, even when using a razor blade, some of the sticker adhesive remains on the windshield. One must then use a solvent to clean the remaining adhesive from the windshield.
In certain instances, it is desirable to remove a windshield sticker from one vehicle and transfer it to another vehicle. For example, one who owns multiple cars may transfer a parking garage sticker from one car to another car. Windshield stickers may also need to be transferred when a car is sold. The strong adhesive used on the stickers makes this removal almost impossible without mutilating or destroying the stickers.
In all, the process of removing city stickers and other vehicle windshield stickers from windshields is sloppy, very time consuming and frustrating to vehicle owners.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,502,912; 4,184,276; and 3,533,178 disclose brackets that hold a city sticker or other windshield sticker. The brackets are mounted to the inside of a car windshield. These devices, however, only hold one sticker and are considered unsightly.
Like vehicle windshield stickers, trying to remove conventional stickers adhered directly onto a receiving surface is also frustrating. When trying to peel the sticker from the surface, the sticker often tears into small pieces. In addition, adhesive residue often remains on the receiving surface requiring additional cleaning.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,011 to Coulthard discloses a display apparatus incorporating a mat panel with numerous apertures and display strips. As shown in FIG. 3, a display strip 30 is formed from the combination of the backing strip 44, photonegative strip 40, and double face adhesive tape 50. As disclosed, the backing strip 44 is formed of translucent static-cling material. (Col. 3, lns. 33-35, 46). Translucent material allows light to pass through but diffuses the light such that objects on the opposite side are not clearly visible. The photonegative strip 40 incorporates a top layer of translucent indicia, (Col. 2, lns. 21-25), and substantially opaque material about the translucent indicia. (Col. 4, lns. 43-45). More specifically, the photonegative strip 40 has a central portion 34 with translucent indicia and an outer peripheral portion 32 that is substantially opaque. (Col. 3, lns. 19-22, 30-32). As shown in FIGS. 4 & 5, the display strip 30 is attached to a receiving surface in the form of a translucent display panel 12. (Col. 2, lns. 66-68). The outer surface of the display panel 12 is an opaque mat panel 20. (Col. 3 lns. 2-4). When the display strip 30 is attached to the display panel 12, the indicia must be viewed from a position in front of the display panel (See FIGS. 1-4).
Thus, in Coulthard, the indicia-bearing surface on the display strip 30 is not viewable through the receiving surface, or display panel 12. Coulthard does not disclose any application or installation where the indicia can be viewed through the receiving surface or display panel 12. Instead, Coulthard discloses a device where the indicia is viewed from in front of the display panel 12. As disclosed, it would be impossible to view the indicia through the receiving surface because the mat panel, a layer of the display panel, is opaque.
Another aspect of the invention can include adhering the static-cling sticker assembly to the receiving surface by placing the second side of the static-cling film against the receiving surface wherein the indicia on the substrate is displayed for viewing through the receiving surface. As explained above, Coulthard does not disclose any application or configuration where the indicia can be viewed through the display panel, or receiving surface.
Another aspect of the invention can include that the second side of the static-cling film is releasably adhered to the window wherein the indicia-bearing sticker is viewable through the window from outside of the vehicle. As discussed above, Coulthard displays the indicia on the display panel for viewing by an observer positioned in front of the display panel. The indicia cannot be viewed through the window.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,938 to Shields discloses a one way vision display panel, which is an assembly of panels arranged to allow viewing of an image when looking in one direction but the panels are arranged to prevent the viewing of the image when looking in the opposite direction. (Col. 1, lns. 19-23). The display panel assembly 10 includes a first panel 12, a second panel 14, and a third panel 16. (Col. 6, lns. 37-38). The three panels, 12, 14 and 16, are bound together by adhesive layers, 18 and 20. (Col. 6, lns. 46-48). Each of the three panels, 12, 14, and 16, and the adhesive layers, 18 and 20, are perforated with a plurality of holes. (Col. 7, lns. 10-12). As shown in FIG. 2, holes 26 are provided in panel 16, holes 28 are provided in panel 14, and holes 30 are provided in panel 12. (Col. 7, lns. 12-14). The three panels, 12, 14, and 16 are aligned with each other to form continuous light passages through the formed display panel assembly 10. (Col. 7, lns. 15-18). The purpose of the holes, 28, 30, and 32 is to permit the transmission of light through the panels without significant reflection. (Col. 8, lns. 6-8). In general, “the holes allow viewing through the panel assembly in one direction without seeing the image, yet the image can be viewed by looking at the panel assembly from the opposite direction.” (Col. 3, lns. 30-34). Thus, the holes are an integral feature of the invention in Shields.
One aspect of the invention can include a continuous, uninterrupted layer of static-cling film. The film is unperforated and does not have holes. Shields discloses a laminate with three panels each of which are perforated with a plurality of holes. As discussed, the holes in Shields are critical to achieving the desired result of a one-way vision panel. In the present invention, a static-cling film having holes would be undesirable because it would allow adhesive to come in contact with the receiving surface. The film provides an intermediate layer to prevent adhesive from contacting the receiving surface. In addition, a continuous, uninterrupted layer of static-cling film provides maximum surface area for better adherence between the film and receiving surface. A film layer having holes would reduce this surface area. Also, having holes in the film would make the film more noticeable when viewing the sticker. A continuous, uninterrupted layer of film provides a virtually undetectable layer, which is desirable so that only the owner of the sticker assembly knows that it can be releasably adhered to a receiving surface and re-adhered is desired. Shields fails to disclose a continuous, uninterrupted layer of static-cling film that has no holes. A continuous, uninterrupted layer of static-cling film would adversely affect the desired result in Shields of achieving one-way viewing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,022 to Hasei discloses an adhesive label laminate sheet, where the laminate consists of paper 3, vinylchloride film 5, an adhesive agent 4, and a releasing agent. (Col. 1, lns. 31-58). The vinylchloride film 5 is coated with a releasing agent such that if the paper 3 is separated from the vinylchloride film 5, the adhesive agent 4 will be transferred on to the paper 3, consequently obtaining an adhesive label 8 of paper 3 coated with an adhesive agent 4. (Col. 1, lns. 46-53). After removal of the adhesive agent 4 from the vinylchloride film 5, the adhesive label 8 can be re-applied to another object by means of the transferred adhesive agent 4. (Col. 1, lns. 56-59).
As discussed, one aspect of the invention can include an adhesive disposed between the sticker and the film resulting in direct contact of the adhesive with the static-cling film and fixedly attaching the sticker to the static-cling film. In the present invention, the sticker having an adhesive layer is directly adhered to the static-cling film thus fixedly attaching the sticker and film. As shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, the sticker and film cannot be separated or pulled apart once the sticker is adhered to the film. One could attempt to separate them, but it would result in destroying the film and the sticker and be undesirable. In the present invention, one does not want the sticker to have the ability to be separated from the film such as by the incorporation of a releasing agent that would allow such separation. Hasei does not disclose an adhesive disposed between the sticker and the film resulting in direct contact of the adhesive with the static-cling film and fixedly attaching the sticker to the static-cling film. Instead, Hasei discloses a releasing agent that coats the vinylchloride film and that facilitates the removal of the adhesive agent from the vinylchloride film to the paper. Thus, the adhesive is not in direct contact with the film and is not fixedly attached to the film. The adhesive is rather in direct contact with the releasing agent and not the film. Indeed, Hasei specifically states that the releasing agent allows the sticker to be separated from the film (Col. 1, lns. 43-58). Thus, Hasei discloses an adhesive that is designed to be removed, not fixedly attached. The static-cling film used in the present invention does not incorporate a releasing agent such that the sticker can be removed from the film. Once adhered, the sticker and adhesive cannot be separated from the film. Furthermore, it undesirable for the sticker to be separated from the static-cling film since the sticker and film form an assembly adapted to be releasably adhered to a receiving surface. In addition, when used with a car windshield sticker, the film is subjected to varying weather conditions as well as temperature changes due to the use of car defrosters or air conditioners. It is preferably that the sticker and film not be allowed to separate due to these changing conditions. Hasei fails to disclose both an adhesive that is in direct contact with the static-cling film and an adhesive that fixedly attaches the sticker to the static-cling film. Additionally, the releasing agent is always present in Hasei. Hasei does not disclose or suggest a configuration where the releasing agent is not present in order to fixedly attach the sticker to the static-cling film.
Another aspect of the invention can include the step of “adhering the substrate to the first side of the static-cling film with a layer of adhesive wherein the adhesive layer is in direct contact with the first side of the film and wherein the adhesive is fixedly attaching the substrate to the first side of the film to form a static-cling sticker assembly. As discussed above, Hasei discloses a releasing agent that facilitates the removal of the adhesive agent from the vinylchloride film to the paper. Thus there is not direct contact between the adhesive and film. Hasei fails to disclose an adhesive layer in direct contact with the first side of the film wherein the adhesive is fixedly attached to the substrate. Additions, Hasei does not disclose or suggest an adhesive layer in direct contact with the first side of the film and wherein the adhesive is fixedly attaching the substrate to the first side of the film.
Another aspect of the invention can include that the first side of the film is adhered directly to the adhesive layer of the window sticker wherein the adhesive layer fixedly attaches the window sticker to the first side of the static-cling film. As discussed, Hasei does not disclose or suggest such a feature. Furthermore, Hasei does not disclose or suggest the use of a window sticker on a vehicle window. In addition, as previously discussed, Hasei's releasing agent allows the sticker to be separated from the film. Indeed, this is a desirable feature of Hasei (Col. 1, lns. 43-58). In the present invention, it is undesirable for the sticker to be separated from the static-cling film since the sticker and film form an assembly adapted to be releasably adhered to the vehicle window. Furthermore, the sticker assembly releasably adhered to the vehicle window experiences a number of different temperature changes. The assembly is subjected to hot and cold weather conditions as well as hot and cold temperatures from the vehicle heater, defroster or air conditioner. Such conditions could adversely affect the sticker assembly. For example, the window sticker could become separated from the film if a releasing agent was used on the film, thus preventing the window sticker from being displayed properly. The adhesive label disclosed in Hasei is not subjected to such diverse temperature conditions. Based on these conditions, the assembly disclosed is Hasei is not desirable because the film can become separated from the sticker.
Another aspect of the invention can include that the film is directly adhered to the adhesive layer of the sticker wherein the adhesive layer fixedly attaches the indicia-bearing sticker to the first side of the static-cling film and that the sticker cannot be separated from the film. As discussed above, Hasei does not disclose or suggest this feature.
Another aspect of the invention can include the step of trimming the static-cling film thereby placing peripheral edges of the static-cling film in registry with peripheral edges of the substrate. The trimming step also helps in making the sticker assembly virtually undetectable when mounted on a receiving surface so that only its owner would know it is releasably adhered.
Also, an adhesive that is in direct contact with the static-cling film and that is fixedly attached to a car windshield sticker and to the static-cling film is neither disclosed nor suggested by Hasei, Great Britain Patent No. 730,524 or Great Britain U.S. Pat. No. 2,231,551.
Another aspect of the invention can include the step of adhering the sticker to the first side of the static-cling film via the adhesive layer wherein the adhesive layer is in direct contact with the first side of the film and wherein the adhesive layer fixedly attaches the sticker to the first side of the film. Neither Hasei, Great Britain '524, nor Great Britain '551 disclose or suggest adhering a side of static-cling film via the adhesive layer wherein the adhesive layer is in direct contact with the film and wherein the adhesive layer fixedly attaches the sticker to the film. For example, in additions to the comments above regarding Hasei, GB '524 only discloses the use of two sheets of film and does not disclose using a sticker having adhesive. In GB '551, the static-cling film sandwiches the sticker against the windshield and does not serve as an intermediary.
Another aspect of the invention can include trimming the static-cling film thereby placing peripheral edges of the static-cling film in registry with peripheral edges of the windshield sticker.” In GB '551, the film must extend beyond the sticker in order for the film to adhere to the surface and sandwich the sticker against the surface.
As discussed another aspect of the invention can be applied to different types of stickers that may not have adhesive applied to the entire indicia-bearing substrate. The invention can include, for example, that the adhesive layer on a windshield sticker comprises spaced strips of adhesive and the method further including the step of placing strips of static-cling film coinciding with the strips of adhesive. The static-cling film is comprised of strips that are positioned to correspond to the strips of adhesive. U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,423 to Travis discloses the use of pressure sensitive adhesive strips 29, but does not disclose or suggest the step of placing strips of static-cling film coinciding with the strips of adhesive. While Hasei refers to the use of a label in “fields of pleasure” (Col. 1, ln. 11), it does not disclose or suggest using strips of static-cling film to correspond to adhesive strips. Hasei teaches the use of a full film layer to be placed over the entire substrate that bears the indicia or information. It would be undesirable to have a full layer of film in a sticker such as a temporary parking sticker having adhesive strips on the sides of the sticker because it would affect the visibility of the information shown in the sticker. It is desirable to have the static-cling film layers to comprise strips that are positioned to correspond to the adhesive strips. Also using a full layer of film as disclosed in Hasei would be wasteful and more costly in this particular application. Hasei does not disclose or suggest using a separate piece of static-cling film for each adhesive strip shown in Travis.
As discussed, using a static-cling film between a conventional window sticker and a receiving surface such as a vehicle windshield allows one to easily remove the window sticker from the windshield. In certain instances, the window sticker and static-cling film can be subjected to extreme weather conditions such as intense heat. In certain instances, this can cause the sticker assembly to prematurely peel away from the windshield.
The present invention is provided to solve these and other problems.